Wings of Yesterday
by SleepingDove
Summary: Friendships last forever. No matter who you will wake up as, I'll wait, because you are my friend. Yugi...wake up.
1. Default Chapter

Ok…you the know usual….bare with me…never mind…I'm not doing it.  
  
  
  
The silence was deafening. Almost suffocating. In front of her, a stretch of darkness, nothingness, could be seen, or not seen. There were no stars, no planets. A sea of black emptiness stretched on and on.  
  
Then a beat. And then another one. Then a steady rhythm continued on. She realized after much confusion it was her. But what part of her? Her heart. Her heart was beating. A steady thump broke then infinite silence. Then a light could be seen. Far away. It could have been a star. A sun. she tried to reach for it. Too far. It was always too far. Again. She stretches out her hand.  
  
She keeps on drifting towards the brilliant white light. Life. It's waiting for her out there. Just shinning. Almost there. She reaches out her hand to grasped the light. Got it. She holds on. She is breathing now. In and out. Breathing.  
  
*********  
  
It was a sunny day. The sun was out and the birds were singing. The scenery is a mountain side. A house could be seen and close by, steps. Trees provide a gentle shade along the steps. At the top is a shrine. A young man sweeps the stone pathways as an elderly man sits and drinks his tea. Past this scene, a small path is hidden. Following the path leads to a small cave. A young women comes out of the cave and skips towards the men. In side, a small light is shinning at the end of the cave. Coming closer, there is a glass case. Another young women sleeps inside.  
  
The birds are chirping and the sun is shinning. Serenity fills the air. Inside the cave, the young woman slowly awakens.  
  
Next to her glass bed is a single word carved into the stones.  
  
"YUGI" 


	2. Chapter 2

yadda yadda yadda~~~~sigh~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sasami was having the greatest day of her life. Today, she was going to be 18…well at least in human standards. In Jurian…she didn't want to remember. She skipped away from the cave and headed towards Tenchi and grandpa. She stopped and looked back at the peaceful cave that she had just left behind. She missed her friend, Yugi. It had been almost ten years since Yugi's sleep. Yugi had wanted to grow up some more. Clearing her head of all thought, Sasami smiled at Tenchi and grandpa and greeted them.  
  
"Good morning! Isn't it a wonderful day?" Sasami looked at the two and walked passed them.  
  
"Morning Sasami!" The two men chorused. They smiled and continued to work.  
  
Sasami ran all the way down the steps and reached the lake. Across the lake a huge tree stood and on the lake, smalls birds swum. Sasami bowed and greated the tree. Looking down at the lake, Sasami found herself looking back up. In the past, the two image had been different: one older, the other younger. Now the two image were symmetrical and the eyes that had differed the most in the past, reflected the year of knowledge and pain only the eternal goddess and the scared girl would know of. She was Tsunami, one of the three goddesses of the universe. She was Sasami, the second in line to the throne of Jurai. She was a teenage goddess trying to find her place in life and waiting for her best friend to wake up. Sasami smiled and ran towards their home.  
  
"Ayeka! Ryoko! Ryo-oh-ki! Washu!" An excited teen entered the Masaki home and ran towards the family room. No one was their. Trying to find her family, Sasami searched the house. No one was anywhere!  
  
"Guys!! I'm here! Where's my party?" Confused, Sasami entered Washu's lab. In side the bell rang and sasami saw her whole family surrounding Washu.  
  
"What's going on?" Sasami broke the thickening silence.  
  
"Shh…Ms. Washu has found something." Ayeka glanced up at her sister.  
  
"AH HA!!" Washu cried out in triumph. "I know what's been causing the change in the electron field in Yugi's tank!"  
  
"What is it!" An annoyed Ryoko shook Washu. "My Tenchi is up there and he may be in trouble!"  
  
"MY TENCHI!" Ayeka's voice went up a notch. "Excuse me, space witch, but I believe, Tenchi is MY husband!"  
  
"What are you talking about royal pain! Tenchi married ME!" Ryoko smiled slyly at the steaming princess.  
  
"HA! He only married you because he felt sorry for you!" Ayeka turned her back.  
  
As Ryoko prepared another verbal attack, Washu stepped in.  
  
"He married both of you. Why are you arguing!" Washu sighed and turned back to her discovery. "Now, if my calculation is correct, which I know it is, the disruption was caused by Yugi."  
  
"Yugi? But Yugi is asleep. I just saw her few moments ago and…" Sasami stopped as Washu turned away from the group.  
  
"Well, she might have been when you visited her, but she is awake now." Washu gave a broad smile.  
  
"But…that means…" Sasami screamed. "Yugi is awake!!!!!!!" With those words, Sasami ran out of the lab and house and head back up the mountain. Upon reaching the top, Sasami, ran towards the cave.  
  
As she entered the cave, Sasami was attacked with butterflies in her stomach. It has been almost 10 years, she was unsure how to greet the probable stranger that would awaken. Sasami walked to the end of the cave and saw the glowing glass case. Taking a deep breath, she looked in and…found no one. Bewildered, Sasami called out.  
  
"Yugi?" no one answered her back. She was afraid now. Worried that Yugi might have run away and she might never see her again.  
  
"Yugi?" Nothing.  
  
Sasami wandered through the cave, trying to find any trace of Yugi. Then as Sasami was beginning to give up, she heard a voice.  
  
"Sasami?" It was familiar, yet, very foreign,  
  
"Yugi?" Sasami spun around.  
  
From behind the glass case, a figure appeared. The face could not be seen. Sasami, with hope, called out.  
  
"Yugi?" The figure stepped into the light.  
  
Sasami gasped and then laughed.  
  
"YUGI!" 


	3. Chapter 3

ok..ok.took me forever to get back to this one.sigh..you know the stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The family sat in the living room, surrounding the newly awoken girl. Yugi in turn, looked at each and every one of them and smiled. She felt safe in their midst and especially secure with Tenchi and Sasami there. The defening silence was broken by Ryoko.  
  
"Yup.She is the exact image." Ryoko scowled at the startled girl.  
  
"You think.I don't know.she seem a little different.but I guess it would be only logical that she would look like HER" Ayeka emphasized on the Her and turned to look at Tenchi for his analysis.  
  
"Who does she look like?" Mihoshi scratched her head and gave into a big yawn.  
  
"who else, you stupid, but HER!! Can you see how alike the two are! Mihoshi.how can you call yourself a detective.?" Kiyone shook her head in defeat.  
  
Before Washu could speak her opinioin, Tenchi broke in.  
  
"Sakuya?" The longing and expectancy in Tenchi's voice caught everyone's attention.  
  
Yugi looked up. The hope in Tenchi's eyes were breathtaking and unknowingly, she answered.  
  
"Yes?" Ayeka screamed.  
  
"Your not her.well.not exactly. Don't you dare answer to that name!" Ryoko fumed.  
  
"I.no.your right.I'm not her. Tenchi. I'm not her. I'm Yugi."  
  
"Your right." Tenchi hesitated for a moment and smiled. "Your right. Your not. Well, I'm glad your awake and back. Welcome to the family.Yugi."  
  
Sasami quickly grabbed her hands.  
  
"Welcome back, Yugi."  
  
Giggling the two girls hugged each other fiercely.  
  
"Sasami~!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ok.kinda short and pointless.but it's a start..it'll get better.promise~ 


End file.
